Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (120 VA titles) † #Hiromi Tsuru (91 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (63 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (55 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (53 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (52 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (52 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (50 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (49 VA titles) #Kōji Tsujitani (49 VA titles) † #Takehito Koyasu (45 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (44 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (44 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (44 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (44 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (44 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (43 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (42 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (41 VA titles) #Rina Satō (41 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (40 VA titles) #Romi Park (39 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (39 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (37 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (36 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (36 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (35 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (34 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (34 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (34 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (33 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (33 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (33 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (32 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (32 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (32 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (31 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (31 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (31 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (31 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (31 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (31 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (30 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (30 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (30 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (30 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (30 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (30 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (29 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (29 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (29 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (28 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (28 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (28 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (28 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (28 VA titles) #Naoki Tatsuta (28 VA titles) #Yukiko Iwai (28 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (28 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (27 VA titles) #Kenji Utsumi (27 VA titles) † #Mayumi Tanaka (27 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (27 VA titles) #Toshio Furukawa (27 VA titles) #Yui Horie (27 VA titles) #Hiroshi Naka (26 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (26 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (26 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (26 VA titles) #Masako Nozawa (26 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (26 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (25 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (25 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (25 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (25 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (25 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (25 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (24 VA titles) #Chō (24 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (24 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (24 VA titles) #Kenji Hamada (24 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (24 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (24 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (24 VA titles) #Haruka Tomatsu (23 VA titles) #Katsuhisa Hōki (23 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (23 VA titles) #Kenji Nomura (23 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (23 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (23 VA titles) #Miyu Irino (23 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (23 VA titles) #Bin Shimada (22 VA titles) #Daisuke Sakaguchi (22 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (22 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (22 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (22 VA titles) #Shōzō Iizuka (22 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (21 VA titles)